With increasing popularization of various display devices, people enter a brand-new “screen age”. However, when bringing convenience to people, various electronic products which people use daily, e.g., a mobile phone, a television, a notebook computer and the like, also enable eyes of people to invisibly suffer from damage of a great quantity of high-energy shortwave blue light.
In recent years, more and more researches show that the high-energy shortwave blue light may cause damage to human eyes so as to cause retina damage, and even may cause macular degeneration of human eyes. The high-energy shortwave blue light (blue light for short hereinafter) means light of which a wavelength is between 410 nm and 470 nm, wherein the light with a wavelength between 435 nm and 440 nm damages human eyes the most seriously, and light with the wavelength on both sides of and near the above wavelength range has a progressively decreased damage to human eyes. Currently, people view various display devices for long time in daily life, and thus, influence of the blue light emitted by the display devices on human eyes is increased. If the blue light incident into human eyes from the display devices can be reduced by utilizing various methods, damage of the blue light to human eyes when people view the display devices for long time can be eliminated, and the occurrence probability of macular degeneration can be reduced.
In an existing technical solution, generally, the following two modes are adopted to reduce damage of the blue light to human eyes.
In a first mode, a user wears anti-blue-light glasses, so that damage of the blue light to human eyes can be reduced to a certain degree. However, the anti-blue-light glasses have the following defects that: a film structure is complex, and processing difficulty is high; the adsorbed blue light has a large wavelength range, so that a visual effect is influenced; not only the blue-purple light harmful for human eyes is shielded, but also blue-green light beneficial for human bodies is shielded; and when the user wears the anti-blue-light glasses, visual experience of human eyes may be influenced, and the anti-blue-light glasses can be only used for one person, so that a viewing feeling is poor;
In a second mode, an anti-blue-light layer is added in a display device. As shown in FIG. 1, an anti-blue-light layer 7 is arranged on a first polarizer 2 positioned above a display panel (i.e., a light emergent side of the display panel), wherein the display panel includes a color filter substrate 3, a liquid crystal layer 4 and an array substrate 5, a second polarizer 6 is arranged below the display panel (i.e., a light incident side of the display panel), a backlight module 1 is arranged below the second polarizer 6. Such a mode can reduce the blue light from the backlight module 1 to a great degree. However, blue light (e.g., blue light emitted by a Light-Emitting Diode (LED) illuminating lamp and the like) also presents in an external environment, and the anti-blue-light layer 7 has the optical reflection characteristic, can directly reflect the blue light from the external environment, but cannot absorb the blue light from the external environment; and thus, when a user uses such display device, the blue light reflected by the anti-blue-light layer 7 may enter human eyes to cause secondary damage to human eyes, and an original display image also can generate a color cast problem.
Thus it can be seen that in the prior art, no matter which mode is adopted, damage of the blue light to human eyes cannot be effectively reduced, so that various inconveniences exist in the using process of a consumer, such as, a reduction of a light transmittance of a product, an increase of maintenance cost or influence on use experience of the user. Particularly, when the second mode is adopted, due to the optical reflection characteristic of the anti-blue-light layer 7, human eyes are easy to suffer from secondary damage.